Bloody Love
by Lilmissmacabre
Summary: Vampires, Zombies, Demons, and Blood EVERYWHERE!
1. Chapter 1

Laying on the ground in pain, my mind blank hearing nothing but the sound of dogs barking in the background. As I try to get up I feel as if something grabs a hold of my arm and grips down tightly. Hurting me so bad I fall back down to the ground, with every move I try to make It hurts. Something is here with me and all I know is it's not good. I lay there a few more seconds then I open my eyes slightly looking around. My backyard? I'm in my backyard?, is all I thought to my self. Slowly once again I try to move and this time it didn't hurt . So I got up and walked inside. Nobody was home, I went upstairs to my bedroom and turned on my music. I was listening to One-X by Three Days Grace and on my laptop reading this review about the movie, Cabin in the Woods. All of a sudden my dog, Crash ran downstairs and began barking. I moved the laptop off of my lap and set it on my bed and grab my pocket knife, and I walked downstairs. Someone was knocking at the door. I peeked outside one of the windows to see who it was. It was a young boy possibly around the age of 17 through 19, he had brown hair slightly spiked. I didn't recognize him from anywhere. I told Crash to go to his bed and stay as I opened !the door Crash stood up on all four on his bed and growled a bit. "Um can I help you?", I asked the boy. "Um yeah my car broke down right there and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call someone. I have no signle here on my cellphone." I studied him up and down for a few seconds before I letted him in. Crash would growl at him quietly, But the boy just ignored him. I stood by Crash waiting for the boy to finish using the phone. After a few minutes he walked out of the kitchen and said, "My friend said he'll be here in like an hour is it alright if I wait here for him?" "Uh yeah sure." I said slightly smiling, trying not to show any sign of fear. "Thanks, My name is Justin." He said extending his hand out toward me to shake my hand. As I shook his hand I said, "I'm Maggie.". "You have a pretty name, Maggie.", smiling as he said that.

We sat on the couch and talked until his friend got here. We decided to keep in touch so we exchanged numbers before he left. I could tell he was different, but he seemed pretty cool. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read, 3:45 P.M and I felt a little sleepy so I layed on the couch and pulled the throw over me and next thing I know, Crash jumps up there with me. "I swear Crash you maybe a pit bull but you think you're a 2 pound lap dog", I hugged Crash when I said that. While I layed on the couch with Crash flipping through channels I couldn't help but close my eyes I couldn't stop I was so sleepy so I turned off the tv and snuggled with Crash, and feel asleep.

To be Continued...

Sorry it's short :P I'm just getting back into writing stories again and I don't pre-plan I just make it up as I go so sorry it's short I'll have the next chapter posted soon c:


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the alarm on my phone

"You know, you know you love the way I linger,  
You keep me wrapped right 'round your finger,  
You say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time, I could be the right one  
Please, I'm the B team"  
I grabed my phone and turned the alarm off and looked at the calender to see what day it was, and uffortantly for me...Monday...

"Ugh..." I groaned. and got off the couch and went upstairs to get ready for school. I shuffled through my closet, and Crash came in my room. "WOOF!"He barked. Running over to the window. I walked out of my closet and crouched by the door and said to Chrash "What is it boy? Did you see birfy? Huh? Did see a birdy?"He ran over to me knocking me over. Being all playful. I got up and quickly picked something out ( the outfit cgi/set?id=75136121 ) Shortly after I put on my shoes I went downstairs and grabed my bag and phone. And I left to go to school.

School went by quickly unlike most times. I got in my car and drove home, as I pulled up my driveway Crash ran out of the house barking and waging his tail.I pulled into the garage and when I opened my door there Crash was to greet me. We went inside and I changed into some comfy clothes and put my slippers on ( cgi/set?id=75137155 ) I went back downstairs and turned on the T.V. and lucky me, Adventure Time was on!I propped my feet up on the coffee table and whatched Adventure Time.

Halfway through the show something glass-like broke in the kitchen I quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

School went by quickly unlike most times. I got in my car and drove home, as I pulled up my driveway Crash ran out of the house barking and waging his tail.I pulled into the garage and when I opened my door there Crash was to greet me. We went inside and I changed into some comfy clothes and put my slippers on ( cgi/set?id=75137155 ) I went back downstairs and turned on the T.V. and lucky me, Adventure Time was on!I propped my feet up on the coffee table and whatched Adventure Time.

Halfway through the show something glass-like broke in the kitchen I quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen...

The cabniet door to the glass was open and one lied on the tiled floor broken. "What the fuck?" I said a loud. I looked around No one even lives here except me and Crash and he was in my sight the whole time. All of a sudden the room got extremly cold. Crash started barking and growling as if he was ready to attack. "Hello?" I said. No Reply. The room's tempurture went back to normal. I was a little freaked out but I shrugged it off and proceded to clean up the mess. Once I finished sweeping, moping and vacuming it all up. I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, I flipped through the T.v. channels searching for something to watch. And like most times nothing was on, I look at the clock on the wall "**5:35**" "Hmm. Movie store is just down the road, and they don't close until 8pm. He Crash! Wanna go for a ride boy?" Crash jumped off the couch and barked wagging his tail and running towards the door. I went upstairs to change into the lothes I wore to school, I wasn't going to go in my pajamas. Once I got downstairs I grabed my keys off the counter and went into the garage with Crash I opend the passenger door for him to get in and then I got into my seat and went to the Sam's Movie Store.

Crash had to sit outside in the car since pets wasn't allowed in the store. I got The Notebook and How to Train Your Dragon. When I walked out of the store it was sprinking so, I quickly got to the car before the rain got heavier. Once I was in the car I set the movies in the backseat and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Crash had to sit outside in the car since pets wasn't allowed in the store. I got The Notebook and How to Train Your Dragon. When I walked out of the store it was sprinking so, I quickly got to the car before the rain got heavier. Once I was in the car I set the movies in the backseat and drove home.

When I walked into the house I set the movies down on the coffee table and went upstairs to change back into my pajamas and come back downstairs and put 'How to Train Your Dragon' ad sat on the couch and pulled my 'Soul Eater' throw over me and snuggled up with crash and watched the movie.

The Phone began ringing 20 minutes into the movie.I paused the movie and answerd the phone,

"Hello?"

"Be perpared." a creepy vocie said.

"Who is this?"

"You will be next, Angel."

"H-h-how do you know my name?" I said terrified.

"Goodbye Angel I'll be seeing you soon" and with that said he hung up.

The phone fell out of my hand and I sat there shaking terrified of what was going on.

I didn't know what to do, a sat there on the couch shaking, there was a loud bang on my door and Crash ran to the door and started barking. I slowly got up and walked over there to the door and looked through the window. Relief poured over me when I seen it was Justin.

"Hey Justin", I said as I opened the door.


End file.
